callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
Dynamite is an explosive used in Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and ''Call of Juarez''. Mechanics Classic dynamite consists of three parts nitroglycerin one part diatomaceous earth and a small admixture of sodium carbonate. This mixture is formed into short sticks and wrapped in paper. Nitroglycerin by itself is a very strong explosive, and in its pure form it is shock-sensitive (physical shock can cause it to explode), degrading over time to even more unstable forms. This makes it highly dangerous to transport or use in its pure form. Absorbed onto diatomaceous earth or more commonly sawdust, nitroglycerin is less shock-sensitive. Over time, the dynamite will "weep" or "sweat" its nitroglycerin, which can then pool in the bottom of the box or storage area. (For that reason, explosive manuals recommend turning boxes of dynamite in storage.) Crystals will form on the outside of the sticks. This creates a very dangerous situation. While the actual possibility of explosion without a blasting cap is minimal, old dynamite is still dangerous. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Dynamite makes a re-appearance in Gunslinger, being replaced in Call of Juarez: The Cartel by Grenades. The player is first introduced to it on the fifth level, "The Magnificent One," when Silas discovers a box of dynamite and subsequently has a stick of it thrown at him. Beyond that, it will show up for the rest of the game, and upon playing New Game+ it can drop from enemies earlier than this mission. It can be held as a weapon, but also thrown at any time without doing so. Most common enemies, besides Shotgunners and Shielders, will be able to throw these at the player, but Henry Plummer is the only other named character to do so. There are a variety of Skills that affect dynamite. These include: * Resupply - Gives the player a 10% chance to find dynamite on a dead body. * 'Grenadier '- Allows for the cursor to "stick" to dynamite after throwing it and make it easier to shoot it. * 'Generous '- Pressing the same key used to throw dynamite, the player is able to split dynamite into three, each of which does the same damage as a single one. * 'Deep Pockets: Trapper '- The player's carrying capacity for dynamite boosts from five to eight. * 'Returning Favors '- The player gain the ability to grab dynamite an enemy has thrown at them, and toss it back. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Dynamite is restricted to Ray, and is used to achieve certain goals by blowing up obstacles encountered on certain episodes, such as blowing up the dam. Several enemies will also use dynamite against the player. There will be a notification when the dynamite is in close proximity to the player. Users * United States Army * Devlin's Miners * Miscellaneous Criminals * Raytown Lawmen * Pinkerton Agents * Barnsby's Rebels * Juarez Gang Call of Juarez Ray is one of two characters (the other being the Deputy) who can use dynamite. Unlike the prequel however it has no specific purposes during episodes. Enemies again will use dynamite against the player. Juarez also throws down dynamite at Ray McCall while he is trapped in a cell. Users * Hope Rioters * The Plague * Juarez Gang * Bloody Jack Gang * Vasquez Gang Trivia * In Bound in Blood it is possible to "cook" dynamite. * In Call of Juarez, the sides of the dynamite sticks will read "TNT Danger". Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Category:Call of Juarez weapons Category:Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger weapons